According to the currently available techniques, two objects, such as circuit boards or general panels, are directly fastened together using screws or locking elements. The screws or locking elements can indeed firmly connect two objects together and prevent the connected objects from being easily separated or released from each other.
However, while two objects, such as two panels, can be fastened or locked together using the above conventional fixing manners without the risk of being easily separated or released from each other, it is possible the two connected objects could not be easily assembled to another object. Also, the two objects connected together using screws could not be conveniently detached from each other when necessary.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a fastener structure that not only enables quick connection of two objects together, but also allows easy release of the two objects from each other.